The Doctor and Rose see The Beatles
by frankiekristine13
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose to the sixties to see his favourite band - The Beatles. The Doctor admits his feelings - but why doesn't Rose remember?


The Doctor looked at Rose, intense chocolate eyes melting her insides.

'So, where do you want to go, Rose Tyler?'

'I dunno, show me Doctor, where is your favourite place, in all of space and time?'

'I know just the place. Rose, how do the 60's sound?'

So they whizzed off to the planet Rose knew best, with the man she knew best, and they were there before Rose could count to three. Well, before she was born to be precise.

The Doctor ran to the door, excited, they stepped outside. 'Oh' The Doctor exclaimed 'That's Brilliant!'

'What, Doctor? What is it?' Rose looked around, it was just planet Earth, and she couldn't see what could be so 'brilliant'

'We're at a Beatles concert!' Rose listened and recognized some form of tune, not close enough to completely hear the lyrics. Damn Time Lords and their extra sensitive senses Rose thought.

'Come on, then. We've a show to go to!' The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand, and they ran, smiles spread wide across their faces. They ran until they were out of breath, pausing for a few moments to catch their breaths, and laugh at how ridiculous they must have looked.

They found their way to the source of the noise, and saw two attendants at the door, The Doctor flashed his psychic paper, and Rose wondered who The Doctor said they were this time.

Rose's hands still cupped tightly in The Doctors, he lead her to the front of the room, by the stage, and one of the men on stage announced the next song to be played as 'I want to hold your hand' and her heart skipped a beat and the coincidence. Rose looked at The Doctor, light skin made paler by the brightness of the stage lights shining, and grinned. The Doctor cleared his throat, and leaned so that his face was by her ear, warmth of his breath on her neck 'it's nineteen sixty three, Rose Tyler, this is one of their latest hits. Would you like to dance?' Rose grinned as an affirmative, and saw The Doctor smile back, his eyes shining like moons, his smile reaching his eyes. He faced his torso in line with Rose's, and placed his hands on her waist. Rose placed hers around his neck, moving in closer to his body, and began slowly dancing in sync with him, in a manner totally inappropriate for the beat of the song.

The room was warm, and Rose was slightly flushed with the heat of the room, The Doctor saw this and swept a hair from her face, not moving his eyes from hers, and she forgot there was anyone else in the room. The song was over too soon, and they stopped dancing, and Rose lowered her hands, reaching them around The Doctors body, hugging his back, hands rested on his shoulder blades. Rose placed her head on his shoulder, she could feel his increased heart rate, and he was glowing. The next song was announced and the crowd cheered. The Beatles were growing on Rose, she had to admit. The four figures on stage began singing 'She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, She loves you, yeah, yeah yeah' Rose looked up at The Doctor, unsure of what to do now.' Are we gonna dance again?' The corner of The Doctors lips turned upwards, and he pulled Rose in closer. 'Let's go outside' so he pulled her by the hand until they were out of the heat and claustrophobia of the room.

Fresh air felt good in their lungs. The Doctor grinned and looked at Rose. She was just wondering why he wanted to leave. 'Hey.' Rose wined 'I quite liked that song'

'Look, Rose. I wanted to show you. Look at the sky'

So she looked up. Rose could see thousands of bright stars, and the moon was bigger and brighter than she had ever seen it before. 'It's beautiful.'

'This is the night that the moon moves in closer to the earth, appearing bigger. The moon absorbs more light from the sun and reflects onto the stars, making them brighter. But yes, 'beautiful' works too. I thought we could go for a walk. This only happens once every seven thousand years, Rose Tyler.

So they walked, and talked and looked into the sky. Arm in arm they found our way to what Rose could see to be a deserted beach, waves basking in the increased moonlight.

'I thought this would be the perfect for me to tell you, Rose, what I've wanted to tell you for a long time. Long before I carried the Olympic torch when you thought you'd lost me, before I met the beast in the pit, before we went to new Earth, before I changed, before you saved my life and before we danced in the TARDIS, in fact, before our first date, the year five billion when we ate chips. This is something you know, Rose. For once, I'm going to tell you something you already know, but it's important that I say it.'

'Go on then, Doctor. What is it?' she said, with curiosity sparkled in her eyes.

'That I love you, Rose Tyler. You make me happy, so happy and my hearts race especially fast whenever I'm close to you.' The Doctor moved his hands on top of hers, and guided it towards his chest. Rose smiled as she felt his hearts, and understand what he was saying was true.

Rose moved in towards him and moved her hands to his arms, touching his biceps (not that they were muscle-y or anything, muscle-y isn't a trait Rose found attractive at all) and she whispered into his ear. 'Travelling with you, I love it' a phrase she once said to The Doctor after he regenerated and they went to new Earth. 'I love it because I love you, too.'

Rose moved her face away from The Doctor's ear, now she was faced in line with him, and she moved her mouth to brush his softly, The Doctor lent in further, crushing his lips to Rose's, wanting more, his arms were around the small of her back pulling her body in, closer to this. Rose moved her hands up, playing in his hair. Oh, how she loved that hair, soft and irresistible hair. Rose pulled away for breath and smiled 'hello' she beamed

'Hello' his voice rang in reply. It was a scene they'd played before, and Rose's eyes glowed as she smiled, happy that The Doctor remembered, and replied as he had done before.

And they walked, hand in hand, towards the TARDIS. It was getting late and Rose was getting tired. Well, I'm only human she thought. Time Lords didn't need as much sleep as humans do. Oh, the perks of being a Time lord. The list seemed endless.

They watched the sky, and the stars and the moon. Rose also watched as the light shone down on The Doctor, illuminating his face as they walked, occasionally looking at each other and beaming. Their hearts were communicating for them, so they didn't need to in words.

Rose was fascinated with this time period, how they had rock concerts and cars and telephones, but it still wasn't as advanced as the early 21st century Rose had grown from. She watched cars drive across the roads that Rose associated with hippies and history class.

Rose watched the trees sway in the breeze, and people turn the lights out from their houses, or close their curtains, after she had spotted several black and white TV's through windows. She saw sweet wrappers littered on the floor, and heard the wind whistle and then a loud zooming sound, drawing closer. And a car blurred from its speed come zooming into the street she was walking on. A child was also on the street, running slightly ahead of her mother, excitable, but she ran out into the road before The Doctor even realised, but then it was too late. A loud thump and Rose let out a high pitched scream, finding the lifeless child in the road, blood pouring from her head, staining her long blonde curls. The Doctor took the girl's wrist and checked her pulse. He shook his head. The girl's mother came running over, and bawled at the sight of her lifeless child, collapsing on the floor beside her child, cradling her head. The Doctor placed his arms around the Childs mother, and allowed her to cry into his jacket, screaming incomprehensible words. Rose was frozen to the spot, and began crying, silently, unable to look at the child who looked so alive, just moments ago.

After the ambulance had got to the scene, after the mother had been crying for what seemed like forever to Rose, she regretted being unable to give comforting words that came so naturally to her, The Doctor looked up towards Rose and he predicted she was experiencing shock.

Once The Doctor had finished comforting the mother, softly settling her with kind words, for he knew that he could not help her, he let her go into the ambulance with her child. He ran over to rose, sat on a bench, far down the road that the scene was not visible, except for the top of the ambulance. The Doctor grabbed her hand, and she broke down, visibly distressed by what she had witnessed, her cries muffling her words beyond recognition, loud sobs as the Doctor tried to support her walking back towards the TARDIS.

After they finally got there, she had calmed down a bit, still crying but not hysterically as she had done. She spoke clearly for the first time since the crash. 'Doctor, of all the horrible things I have seen... I just can't... just watch a mother lose her child like that, I just can't forget the look on her face and... Doctor I can't' her eyes were red and puffy from her crying, and The Doctor's eyes welled up.

'I know.' The Doctor soothed, rocking her in his arms 'Rose, go to bed, I'll make you a hot chocolate, just calm down, it'll be okay. I'll look after you'

'But what about her, Doctor, what about her child? I can't bear it, Doctor.'

'I know, I know. I'll make you a drink and we'll talk, okay? Get in your pyjamas and we'll talk' The Doctor was using the tone he frequently used to console family members or friends who had lost a loved one.

So Rose left did what she was told because she knew there was nothing she could do. She walked into her overwhelmingly bright room, put on her pink pyjamas and settled into her bed, and waited for The Doctor with tears in her eyes.

The Doctor came in after several minutes, with two mugs of hot chocolate, marshmallows included. 'Here, drink this' The Doctor ordered, offering one of the mugs to her. 'It'll help' Rose took the mug from him and began to gulp at the contents. The Doctor smiled, but Rose could see it wasn't genuine, didn't reach the eyes and produce wrinkles around his eyes. Rose knew The Doctor was trying to be strong for her.

So as Rose felt the warmth of the chocolate flow through her body, she suddenly became very tired.

'Night, Doctor. 'She yawned, and suddenly fell asleep. The Doctor watched her snuggle into her pillow, looking without a care in the world, and as the Doctor stroked her short blonde hair, he had confirmed he had done the right thing.

The Doctor had given Rose an amnesia pill that Captain Jack Harkness had brought back from the future. He knew she needed to forget what she saw today. The Doctor couldn't bear to see Rose in pain, and seeing a child die could haunt her for years. She wouldn't remember him telling her he loved her for the first time, but there would be plenty of time for that.


End file.
